


stairwell

by livvie00



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ex Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, True Love, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvie00/pseuds/livvie00
Summary: Foolish hope still deep in Donghyuck's heart even when he knows there's nothing real here anymore, just deep kisses and fairy touches.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 33





	stairwell

**Author's Note:**

> this work is inspired by the beautiful song "treppenhaus" (stairwell) by LEA. It's a German song that i really love.
> 
> TW for cheating and unhealthy relationships.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

“You have to let him go.”

Donghyuck stares blankly ahead, not even reacting to what his friend has to say. He knows he has to but that doesn't mean that he'll ever want to. Love is a very complicated thing.

Jeno sighs but takes Donghyuck’s face into his hands to force him to turn it and look the other in the eyes. There are no tears in Donghyuck’s eyes, nothing really, like he's not even really here and Jeno’s heart aches so much for the person he loves most on this earth.

“I know you love him”, god it hurts so much to say this, but even the painful feeling will not stop it from being true.

“But he has someone new now,” he swallows before he says his next words, “he doesn't want you anymore.”

And that's where Jeno is wrong, Donghyuck thinks. Because if Mark doesn't want him anymore, then why would he still text Donghyuck right now. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he knows, he just knows it's Mark. His heart knows.

He takes Jeno’s hands from his jaw and smiles his best smile at his friend.

“I'll try, for you.”

It's such a blatant lie, Donghyuck almost can't bring himself to actually say it. And he feels bad for the look on Jeno's face, because his friend knows it's a lie.

Before Jeno can pull him into another hug he quickly let's go of the others hands and stands up.

“Thank you, but i have to go now. Still got an assignment due tomorrow, you know.”

Jeno doesn't believe this lie either. But what can he do?

So he lets him go, and Donghyuck knows he only does because no one knows of Mark’s messages on his phone. They all just think he can't let go of a man that left Donghyuck for someone else, that he suffers alone and just needs time to move on.

How could he ever move on when his phone vibrates with another message from the man that he still loves.

Jeno stands up before Donghyuck can just step out of the door and leave the apartment without another word, eager to read what Mark has send him.

“Please don't hurt yourself anymore.”

God, Donghyuck wishes he could tell Jeno about the message, but he wouldn't understand. No one ever understood how he and Mark worked.

So he smiles at his friend and closes the door behind himself.

The moment he rounds the corner of the hallway he sprints down the stairs and runs the few blocks to his own apartment.

_“I need to see you.”_

_“Coming over to yours.”_

Donghyuck doesn't know if Mark will already be there when he arrives at his complex but he hopes he is because every second without the other is one second too much.

Walking around the last corner he sees Mark stand in front of his door about to ring the bell for another time. (So he has been here for some time and didn't leave even if Donghyuck didn't answer.)

“I can't really open it from here.”

He says as he approaches the older man.

Mark jerks and turns to him, the surprise in his eyes quickly changing to a desperate look.

“There you are.”

“Yeah, just saw your messages. I was with Jeno.”

“Are you two together now.”

He asks without any accusation. And how could he, he's the one with a new relationship.

“No.”

“Good.”

There's silence for a second before Mark pulls Donghyuck in by the waist and dives in closer but the smaller stops him at the last second.

“Not here.”

Donghyuck’s voice is nothing but a whisper but he quickly takes out his keys, eyes still locked to Mark’s.

He only turns away to open the door and get up the stairs, not wasting any time to try and get to his apartment.

But after climbing the first two flights of stairs he can't take it anymore and just pushes Mark against the wall and presses his lips against him.

It only takes a second for Mark to melt into him, still so attuned to one another. They fit perfectly.

Mouths parting to breathe, Mark smiles, his hands so close on Donghyuck’s body.

“I thought you wanted to wait until we're in your apartment?”

“Couldn't stand it until there.”

He pushes forward again, left hand in the older’s hair. Donghyuck feels like Mark wants to press his body into his own with the way his hands hold him so tightly and he loves the feeling more than anything else.

There're goosebumps all over his skin and he missed them so much because only Mark can make him feel this way.

When they finally part they both take two steps at a time until they finally reach the fourth floor and Donghyuck unlocks his door.

The moment they both stand in the middle of the living room the desperation is gone and Donghyuck calmly takes the others hand and guides him backwards to his bedroom.

It's asphyxiating the way Mark lays him down on his bed, hovering over him with his hands so gentle now. It makes emotions explode in Donghyuck that he wants to contain. That he wants to hide deep in his chest because he doesn't want Mark to know what exactly all of this actually means to him.

They're over, no matter how much they might want each other, there's nothing real in this relationship that's worth anything and he knows because while Mark kisses him with lips softer than clouds and fairy fingers lingering on his skin he hears the vibration of his phone and this time he also knows who send these texts.

But he also doesn't stop Mark because if this is all he can have that he'll take it, foolish hope still deep in his heart that he tries to bury with every kiss that gets more and more intense until he can't take it anymore and rolls his hips upwards to feel everything he can.

Mark stops kissing him to take off his shirt and Donghyuck uses the moment to push him on the mattress, sits down on his hips and starts kissing the older boy's chest. And where Mark's hands were previously resting on his ass they now wander to his face to pull their lips back together.

And Donghyuck knows this time it's mostly because Mark doesn't want him to leave marks.

So they kiss and Donghyuck still tries killing all his thoughts until he can feel Mark opening his pants. No questions asked because asking would mean he'd have to say “yes, i want you” when they both know. They just never say it anymore.

Donghyuck lets himself be handled onto his back again with Mark between his now bare legs and his lips on Donghyuck’s stomach because Mark asked, and there is no Jeno or anyone else that would see the marks left on Donghyuck’s body.

Only when they're both naked do they stop for a second and Donghyuck is fighting with everything inside him to not say anything other than “Yes.”

It's all they ever needed so Mark leans to the bedside drawer, taking out lube and a condom that Donghyuck doesn't want but he can't say that because now there's not just them.

He feels himself open up to Mark's fingers and that's when he gets greedy, so he moans out loud to let Mark know that he's ready.

It doesn't hurt at all when they connect and Donghyuck easily adjusts only to rake his hands down Mark's back until the other grips his wrists to pin them to the side of his head, so lightly intertwining their fingers.

Mark kisses him when they reach their high and a first and last tear escapes his eye, quickly lost on his pillow not even leaving a trace on his face.

He lays still when Mark pulls out and cleans him up, mind still blown out but he clearly hears the vibrations coming again from the older boy's phone and he also clearly sees the caller id when Mark declines the call to throw his phone back to his clothes on the floor.

Donghyuck accepts him back into his arms on the bed. The room is completely dark just like his mind with only one sentence dancing onthe tip of his tongue, that he would never dare to speak out loud, positive that it would hurt Mark a million times more than himself.

“I still love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments mean the world to writers :)
> 
> twt: @/hyuckini00


End file.
